pretty_little_liars_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte DiLaurentis
'Charlotte DiLaurentis''' (formerly''' Charles DiLaurentis''' and born Charles Drake) also known as CeCe Drake is the main antagonist of the third, fourth, fifth and first half of the sixth seasons. She is the biological daughter of Mary Drake and Ted Wilson, the half-sister of Spencer Hastings, adoptive daughter of Jessica DiLaurentis and Kenneth DiLaurentis, adoptive older half-sister of Jason DiLaurentis and adoptive older sister of Alison DiLaurentis. Charlotte is portrayed by the guest starring cast member Vanessa Ray. History Early Life Charles was born to Mary Drake and adopted by her unt Jessica DiLaurentis. Since she was very young she wanted to be a girl and used to use her mother's clothes to play, her adoptive mother always supported her but her adoptive father hated it. Radly Patient When Alison was born she loved her since the beginning, one day she accidentaly dropped her and almost drowned her. Her father saved Alison and told Jessica that she tried to kill Alison. She was sent to Radly and spent there many years Marion Cavanaugh's death Charles met a girl named Bethany Young and became her friend, one night they were on the roof when he was wearing a dress. Charles asked Bethany for help and she decided to push her and blamed Charles. Becoming Charlotte Jessica took Charlotte to a funeral of "Charles" and she helped her becoming a girl. Later she returned to Radly as Charlotte DiLaurentis. Escaping Radly One night Bethany dressed as Charlotte and left Radly to hurt Jessica for having an affair with her father. Charlotte decided to kill Bethany so she grabbed a stone and attacked Alison unstead of Bethany. She felt guilty and Jessica buried Alison to protect her and paid Wilder to inform that Charlotte was never in Rosewood that night. Pretty Little Liars TV Series Season 3 Crazy Spencer, Aria and Emily were at The Brew when they heared a girl that looked a lot like Alison. Season 4 EscApe From New York CeCe escaped the police custody and asked Alison for her help. Alison gave her a plane ticket and a fake passport. She left under the disguise of Vivian Darkbloom Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Hit and Run, Run, Run Charlotte was seen in a flashback. Wanted: Dead or Alive Charlotte was seen in a flashback Farewell, My Lovely Charlotte was seen in a flashback. She was in the clock tower when Mona showed up. Mona told her that she knew Charlotte was trying to escape the mental hospital to become A again. Charlotte confirmed and that this time the game would be much more dangerous. Mona threatened her trying to make Charlotte think that she would kill her and that everyone would believe it was suicide. Charlotte knew Mona wasn't capable so they started fighting and Mona pushed Charlotte against the wall where she hit and broke her neck and died immediatly. Appearances Pretty Little Liars (17/160) Season 3 *''Crazy'' *''The Kahn Game'' *''Single Fright Female'' *''Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *''What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted *''Hot Water Season 5 *''EscApe From New York'' *''How the 'A' Stole Christmas'' Season 7 *''Hit and Run, Run, Run'' (Flashback) *''Wanted: Dead or Alive'' (Flashback) *''Farewell, My Lovely'' (Flashback) *'''Til death due us pArt'' Season 4 *''Bring Down the Hoe'' *''Now You See Me, Now You Don't'' *''A is for Answers'' Season 6 *''Game Over, Charles'' *''Of Late I Think Of Rosewood'' (Death) Trivia * Charlotte is the character with most alias. She was called Charles Drake, Charles DiLaurentis and CeCe Drake. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:DiLaurentis Family Category:Drake Family Category:A-Team Members Category:Deceased Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Antagonists